Training
Summary: 'Huli's training is getting even harder than before. As she switches the VRs to a setting which can harm the the person training. ''Note: HAHAHAHA I lied ;) But seriously mean it this time, this is my last RWBY one. I was inspired by Salem's (the main villain of the series) theme telling how much she wants to see the heroes fail and I felt that this theme should play as Huli battles against the VR versions of her mom and how she gets wounded in process the song itself plays as a reference to how much she and the Rebels want justice and vengeance against their destinies and "families". Disclaimer I do not own RWBY or the song, all of which belongs to Rooster Teeth, Monty Oum and Jeff Williams. All alterations to the lyrics were made to fit the situation, pleasse support the initial release. '''As the song begins to play, starting with drums and an electric guitar, the camera opens up to show Huli in the VR training room, which slowly turns into a snowy forest and the VR Dajis appear one by one. There's a close up of Huli's lips, curving into a smirk and she preps her weapon. She finally lunges into combat. Does it feel good? Knowing you tried? Knowing that all that remains Is the slow cold brutal death Of you who shall die in vain How does it feel Knowing your efforts will fail? All that you've built will be torn down All of your deeds come undone Send your monsters They will fail Your minions and beasts will crumble and fall You will not prevail When allied together A threat they display Divide them with doubt It will all wash away One spark can incite your hope And ignite the heart of your very soul We will extinguish that flame During this part of the song Huli lunges at the first VR and her puppet strings gather into a sword as she impales it. As the song gets more and more intense, so does her opponents. She back-flips away several times, and and as she does she sends the needle like ends of the puppet strings flying at the VRs. She utilizes the ends as whips and cracks them around the VRs' necks and steps on them, tightening up the nooses and strangling them, causing them to dissolve. She then gathers them into their sword form and begins going back and forth stabbing, cutting, kicking and slashing the VRs but they begin to use their semi-fox form and Huli begins to struggle, her back against the tree she closes her eyes and lunges forward skewering many of the VRs and continues fighting them with her sword, back-flipping and leaping around. Until one of them grabs her right hand and twists it, another slashes her chest and abdomen with their claws and another grabs her and throws her across the room. Slamming her into the training room's wall. Form your armies dream your dreams Make your plans and plot your schemes Send your fighters one and all Then in battle watch them fall The tempo slows to a bit of a piano solo and Huli struggles to get up, clutching her bleeding chest. She winces a little and she looks at the VRs slowly surrounding her, she closes her eyes and the seal unfurls along her arm and neck, she suddenly opens her eyes, this time they're red showing that she has activated her fox powers. It was you who screwed up our lives Made us to dig our own graves With your dark, sick, cruel design For this battle you so craved Have you no shame? What you did to us years before? Kept us on our knees in defeat Your sins are what you shall pay for Sacrificed us For your needs Slaughter is coming the end drawing near You'll regret your deeds Legends and fairy tales Scattered in time Torture and Punishments Wrapped up in a lie These beasts you mislead You'll watch them all bleed Strength will not bring victory Divided us You tore us apart Severed our minds And strangled our hearts Inside of us Planted seeds of lies But our hope won't be smothered You'll turn on each other Hatred has sprout With darkness throughout You'll probably deny While they crumble and die The taste will be sweet When you get what you deserve And we'll watch you burn In this part, the songs tempo increases and Huli is now shown with claws and fangs, ripping away at the VRs. Using her puppet strings to slice and dice them, strangling them and mercilessly slaughtering them but as she does so we see that she has received more injuries, she chest is cut open, her face now has cuts along it, as well as her arms and legs. But the seal, acting as a bit of pain reliever is what kept her going, she doesn't back down back-flipping and decapitating the VRs and she finally impales the last one multiple times as the song ends with 'And we'll watch you burn'. Huli then collapses on to her knees as her seal reverts her holds on to her bleeding chest and abdomen and stumbles out of the Training room. Back in her dorm, Raven heals her wounds and asks her if she's gonna be alright. Huli simply stands up and looks at her fellow Rebel with a smile and says that she's better than okay and that vengeance will truly be sweet. Category:Fan Webisodes